Electrical power may be transmitted from a generation source to consumers via overhead conductors strung between towers or poles. Electrical power is typically transmitted in phases wherein multiple conductors are utilized. One or more of these conductors are "hot" conductors carrying a specified amount of alternating current electric power and one conductor serves as a ground. Flashover may result if contact is made between hot conductors or between hot conductors and other grounded objects. Non-grounded contact with a hot conductor, such as when a bird sits upon a hot conductor, typically does not result in flashover.
Because uninsulated conductors are typically less expensive than insulated conductors, many electric power suppliers utilize uninsulated conductors for power transmission. With often hundreds of miles of transmission power lines, the use of uninsulated conductors can result in large cost savings to electric power suppliers. Uninsulated conductors are typically strung between towers or poles such that there is sufficient clearance between the conductors to avoid contact therebetween or with grounded objects.
Although bare conductors may be less expensive to install than insulated conductors, potentially costly problems may arise as a result of their use. Adequate clearances between conductors and/or other grounded objects may not be sustainable during adverse weather conditions (i.e., storms and high winds). As a result, the potential for flashover caused by conductors contacting one another or another object may be increased. Another source of flashover may be caused by large birds and animals which have sufficient size to make contact with a hot conductor and a grounded object or other conductor. In addition, falling trees and tree branches may cause contact between hot conductors and ground, resulting in flashover.
Flashover may result in a power outage which is undesirable to electric power suppliers and to consumers. For existing power transmission systems, electric power suppliers may find it desirable to replace bare conductors with insulated ones in order to eliminate the chance of flashover. Unfortunately, the cost of replacing bare conductors with insulated conductors may be expensive. Furthermore, an interruption in the delivery of power may be required to replace the conductors. This may be economically disadvantageous to an electric power supplier as well as being undesirable to electric power consumers.
Insulating covers for temporary use in protecting workers from live power lines are available. Unfortunately, these insulating covers are typically designed for short term and/or local use. Furthermore, existing covers, such as Applicant's OLIC (Overhead Line Insulating Cover) product line, are typically available only in short lengths, typically ten feet (three meters) and less. Because of their shape and configuration, these temporary covers may be bulky and somewhat difficult to handle in longer lengths. A power line span between supporting towers or poles may exceed hundreds of meters. As a result, many of these temporary covers may be required to cover an entire span. Unfortunately, gaps between adjacent covers would be potential sources of flashover.